Robin's Painful Past
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Why does Robin want to end her life? Happens in first chapter Can the strawhat crew ever find out? Can the strange old man who was found on Merry be able to help the crew understand? A bit of Zoro / Robin.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who watch One Piece, please proceed to the story. For those of you who don't watch One Piece, read this below.↓

is a fruit called the devil fruit. Eat it and you will have powers according to the name. For example, eat the Gum-Gum fruit and you will become a rubber boy/girl/man/lady.

2. Devil fruit users, people who had eaten devil fruits, cannot swim. In other words, the only weakness that devil fruit users have are sea water, the sea, things that are from the sea and kairouseki (sea stone/ sea prism stone).

3. Marines are humans so don't worry. They are the enemies of pirates, though. (In this story, although pirates are bad and marines, who are from the World Government, are good , in my opinion, there are good and bad pirates and good and bad marines.)

4. The pirates are all aiming to find One Piece ( the treasure of Gol., the pirate king who owns everything) to become the next pirate king since Gol.'s execution.

strawhats, as they are usually called as, is a pirate crew. Their captain is Monkey. (He and Gol., although with a D in both their names, are not related, mind you) , who is determined to become the next pirate king.

Search One Piece in for more information or watch it instead. (More than 500 episodes)

_ The Story Begins._

Splash! A splash was heard as one of the strawhats leaped into the sea. "Oi! What were you thinking? Baka! " Splash! Another splash as another one of the strawhats leaped into the sea to save the first one. "Hey guys! I could really use some help here! I can't get back up onto the Sunny(Their ship's name)'s deck with this in my way!" the second strawhat shouted to the crew. "Oi, *minna*! Need some help here!" a third strawhat shouted to the rest of the crew. Soon, the first and second strawhats were back on Sunny's deck. Who is who? Why did the first strawhat jump into the sea? Find out in the next chapter! J

*minna*: everyone

Sorry this chapter is quite short and very lame. It's my first time making and writing a story in fanfiction. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and with more improvement.

(Note: If you are curious about who is the first, second and third strawhat, you can guess who they are or wait for the next chapter.I'll mention who is the first, second and third strawhat in the next chapter for those who wants to see if their guesses are correct (please don't be offended if your guesses are wrong) and for those who can't guess who they are.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! I got back my spirit to write thanks to three authors reviewing my stories. I forgot to mention, this story took place on the day of the sea horse incident after it had happened. And, Zoro and Robin are a couple but no one knows except for Nami.

"Zoro! What happened?" Nami cried. "Robin tried to drown herself."Zoro replied.

"Why would she do that?"

"How would I know? I just went to the kitchen to get a cup of water and when I came out Robin was staring out to the sea. I ignored her since she does that often. Then, suddenly, she just jumped into the sea! Of course, I was shocked! I immediately ran to where she had jumped off and quickly jumped down to get her! Anyway, thanks for calling the others to get me back up. I couldn't do it while carrying Robin."

"No problem. But your story makes me wonder why Robin wanted to commit suicide."

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing the moment she leaped into the sea! Why the hell would she do that? Do you think it has something to do with the sea horse incident today?"

"Yeah…Come to think of it, she said she was going to rest after Chopper asked her what was wrong when he saw her thinking hard about something. I just thought she was tired. A few minutes after that, I was passing the kitchen then I heard you shouting at somebody and when I turned, I caught a glimpse of you before you disappeared over the railing. That was when I ran over to the railing where I saw you jump into the sea. When I reached there, you have already resurfaced with Robin in your arms and was calling for help, so I called the others. "

Everyone was gathered around Nami, Zoro and an unconscious Robin who was still breathing but didn't seem to be waking up.

"Anyway, I'll bring her to the infirmary and wait for her to wake up." Zoro said, carrying Robin in bridal style. He walked towards the infirmary and the crew followed immediately. "Hey, Zoro, we are worried about Robin too. Let us follow." The crew said at the same time.

An old man said in the shadows on the ship near the crew. "Maybe I should let them know about why that lady wants to commit suicide."

I'll have to stop here for now. Find out how will that old man help to let the crew know about why Robin wants to commit suicide in the next chapter! Robin is not in a coma. I know she is strong and she should have woken up the moment she reached the deck but I have to make sure she doesn't wake up yet, so I have to let her 'sleep' for a while. And also, their ship is still the Going Merry Go.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for taking so long.

"Ne~, Nami~, why isn't Robin waking up?"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, LUFFY! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES NON-STOP!"

"But it still bothers me why she wants to commit suicide, you know."

"Yeah, same here."

"Do you want to know? Then I shall tell you." An old man emerged from the shadows. Almost immediately, everyone were in their fighting stance except Robin. She's still unconscious.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The crew asked.

"Matte, minna. Ossan, do you know why Robin wants to commit suicide or whatever it was that Nami said? Tell me what you know."

"Of course, Mugiwara No Luffy. It has something to do with the sea horse incident and her past. I ate a devil fruit that gave me the ability to read minds, know solutions to problems and see other people's past and bring other people into somebody's past and become the person in that person's past. That means the one in another person's past will feel what that person touch, feel, etc, like the person brought into the past is the person in the past. For example, if I bring a boy named John into a boy named Jon's past, it will be like John became Jon in Jon's past."

"Okay…I understand…I think." Everyone said together at the same time.

"To understand the situation and find the solution to that lady's problem, you and me and the whole of the strawhat crew will have to enter that lady's past."

Luffy clenched his fists. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone replied, "ROGER!"

What will the strawhat crew find out? Can they really find the solution to Robin's problem? Find out!


End file.
